Lost
by Smenzer
Summary: (LOST BOYS/Young Hercules crossover) The vampires find themselves lost in Ancient Greece with a whole new set of problems. Can they get back home? R/R
1. Default Chapter

Title: Lost  
  
Author: Smenzer  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: None. Young Hercules  
  
Archive: Yes, please. Let me know if you take it, OK?  
  
Teaser: David and the boys find themselves in Ancient Greece  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They belong to Studios USA or  
  
Whoever owns the Rights to Young Hercules. The "Lost Boys" are not mine either. They belong to whoever owns the Rights.  
  
*** This story starts where the movie, "The Lost Boys", ended. For this story, we will presume the antlers that David fell on killed him. Yes, I KNOW antlers can't kill a vampire! But I want all four of them together for this story, so lets just say it did, OK? ***  
  
The house in Santa Carla was a bloody mess, for a great battle had just ended. Mortals against vampires. For the moment, it seems as if the mortals had won, although large portions of their home had been destroyed. A young man with blonde spiked hair lay on the floor, deer antlers sticking up through his chest. They were the straight type of antlers, like some African antelopes had. At the most, he could have been 22 years-old. His face was relaxed in death, the red-gold vampire eyes forever closed. His name had been David. He had been the leader of the vampires, of his Lost Boys.  
  
In another room, a young man with long black hair was sprawled on the floor. Smoke rose from his burned body, as it rose from the burned stereo right behind him. One of the mortals, Sam, had shot him with an arrow. The arrow had speared the vampire right through his chest and had gotten jammed into the stereo. The vampire had screamed as live currents raced through his body, frying him alive. Sparks had hissed and popped from the electricity. After a few moments, the vampire had collapsed to the floor, dead. His name had been Dwayne.  
  
Upstairs, in the blood-soaked bathroom, a skeleton rested in the tub. The tub had been filled with Holy Water and garlic. When Nanook the dog had pushed the vampire into the tub, the Holy Water had done it's job. It had melted him, so now only a skeleton remained. When this vampire had died, he had destroyed every plumbing fixture in the house. The toilet had exploded, pipes burst with bloody water spraying the walls, the sink had shot dark red liquid up from the drain like an obscene fountain. This vampire had been named Paul.  
  
And far away, in a cave out by Hudson's Bluff, was the body of the first vampire killed: Marko. He had been staked by Edgar Frog while he had been sleeping upside-down. These modern day vampires didn't sleep in coffins. Instead, they gripped a metal bar with their toes and hung upside-down from the ceiling, their arms crossed over their chest. And they rode on motorcycles, speeding faster than any mortal dare, easily zipping through crowds without hitting anyone. They loved being immortal, being vampires.  
  
  
  
And in a few short hours, everything had changed.  
  
David blinked his eyes and glanced around in confusion. One minute he had been dying from deer horns stuck through his chest and now he was ... here. He glanced down at his chest, frantically feeling for the holes he knew should have been there, but it was like he had never been injured. Had his wounds healed? Had someone pulled the horns out so he could recover? But where was he?  
  
"David." Someone called softly.  
  
David spun around and saw his boys, all three of them. Paul, Dwayne and Marko. They looked like they always did. That is, he saw no injuries on their bodies. And he had known they had been killed. He had FELT their deaths, each one of them. The pain of their passing had ripped through him like a dagger to his unbeating heart. "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know, dude." Paul replied. His long brown hair was now firmly back on his head, as was the flesh, skin and clothes on his bones. "I only know I died in that tub. That darn dog pushed me. And there's a dude over there."  
  
David followed Paul's pointing finger and spotted the silent man sitting behind a large desk. First now David was beginning to notice the surroundings. They were standing in a large cavern, not so much different from the one they called home back in Santa Carla. Yet somehow, he sensed that this place WAS different. Perhaps it was his vampire senses, but he thought they were far underground. Nor could he feel any breeze on his face.  
  
Taking a moment, David studied the man. He had short brown hair and wore a golden crown on his head, which was a bit odd. David instinctually knew it was real gold. Besides the fancy crown, the man was common enough looking. Nor did he lift his eyes from the papers ... no, scrolls, he was reading. Yet David was sure the man knew they were there.  
  
Lifting his steady gaze from the silent man, David examined the rest of the room. Behind the man, there was two doorways. One was red tinged and seemed to lead to a deep pit. The other was surrounded by a white-gold fog.  
  
"I don't like this." David said to his boys quietly. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. Those two doorways reminded him of something, something he didn't want to think about right now. He hadn't believe those stories he had heard when he was younger, but then, he hadn't believed in vampires either. "Did he say anything?"  
  
"Nothing." Marco replied. Marco was the shortest of the vampires, with curly brown hair. "He just sits there."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go find out what's going on." David walked up to the man's large desk. He could sense his family was right behind him, as they always were. That's what he liked about them. They were always there to back him up. Even now they were flanking him, just a step behind. He knew they would *never* betray him, not like Star had done. Taking a breath, David rapped his knuckles on the desk. "Hey. Were are we?"  
  
The man finally looked up from his scroll. "This is my Kingdom and you are here to be judged."  
  
"Judged, huh? Well, I don't see any angels or stuff." David pointed out. The fear that had gripped him was now stronger. He remembered the stories from when he had been mortal, about being tossed into a fiery pit for all eternity. The idea didn't appeal to him at all.  
  
"As Bacchae, you are all sentenced to Tartarus" the man told them. "All Bacchae go to Tartarus for the evil deeds you committed in your unlife, the lives you took."  
  
The Lost Boys looked at each other, confused.  
  
"Wait a minute, what the heck is a Bacchae?" David asked. "And who the heck are you? If you're an angel, where's your wings?"  
  
"I am Hades, God of the Underworld." The man informed them as he rose to his full height. Now they could see he was wearing long brown robes decorated with red and gold designs. Hades pointed a finger at them, a red ruby sparkling on one finger. "And you are Bacchae. You have the fangs of a Bacchae, the eyes of Bacchae, the undead status of a Bacchae. It has always been so that Bacchae go to Tartarus."  
  
"Bacchae must be another word for vampire." Marko said as he moved closer to his brothers.  
  
"And this Tartarus place must be Hell." Finished Dwayne.  
  
David knew they were in serious trouble now. In fact, this was the worst problem they had ever faced. He didn't know if he would be able to save them, but he had to try. If they truly ended up in Hell because he hadn't tried, he would feel terrible. "Look, can't we make some kind of deal here?"  
  
"No. Bacchae go to Tartarus." Hades said as he moved towards the reddish doorway. He raised his hand and pointed it at David. To David's shock, he felt himself raise an inch above the smooth rock floor and move forward. He tried to move, but his body was caught in an invisible grip. It was like a giant fist had wrapped itself around his arms and legs.  
  
"Hey! I can't move!" Marko shouted.  
  
"Neither can I!" Dwayne cried.  
  
"We got to help David!" Paul told them, but like the others, he couldn't move a single limb. They snarled and shook their heads, but it was in vain. Hades had each one of them in his Power, for he truly was the Master of the Underworld.  
  
Within moments, David was directly in front of the portal to Tartarus. It was like a deep red elevator shaft. With his superior vampire hearing, David could hear the painful cries of tortured souls raising up from below. It pained him to know that soon he and his boys would be among them. The red wall shimmered, as if firelight danced on it. David had no doubt that it WAS fire and fire was deadly to vampires. But since they were already dead....  
  
The iron like grip released him. David tuned to look at Hades.  
  
"Be brave and step into Tartarus." Hades simply said, pointing at the red opening before them. "It's what you have earned."  
  
David peered down the deep red shaft. For once, he didn't know what he should do. Part of him was truly frightened. He wanted to go screaming the other way. Yet there was no where to go. And he doubted if this Hades could be killed, even by a group of vampires. Yet he knew that once they went down there, that was IT. As long as they remained in this room, they had a slim chance. Before he could think of a reason to stall, a new voice broke into the discussion.  
  
"Uncle, why don't you let me take them off your hands?" A deep low voice said. "I promise you, they will not bother you again."  
  
David turned around to see who had spoken up on his and his boys' behalf. What he saw shocked him, what little blood he had draining from his face until he was as white as a bleached sheet. 


	2. What Bacchus Wants

The man that now stood in the room was like nothing David had ever seen. He wasn't even sure he could call the thing a man, although it had the basic human shape and wore clothing. But the similarities stopped there. The man's face was bright red, as red as the blood his boys feasted on. And there was large bumps and grooves on his forehead. But the thing that got his attention most of all was the huge horns. They were like spiraled sheep horns and were a dark grayish-black color. Just in front of the horns, thin pointed ears rose up, but they were hardly noticeable next to the horns. The man opened his mouth and David saw ALL of his teeth ended in sharp points. And his eyes were yellow. He dressed in a black sleeveless leather tunic, black leather pants and boots that went almost up to his knees. Extremely long fingernails, painted black, grew from his fingers.  
  
Paul, Marko and Dwayne, still unable to move except for their heads, looked at the man in shock. David noticed, though, that Hades seemed more annoyed then surprised at this very unusual looking visitor.  
  
"Bacchus, what do you want?" Hades asked with a sigh. It was no secret that Hades disliked Bacchus. Most of the family disliked Bacchus.  
  
"Give them to me, Hades." Bacchus said again as he slowly walked forward. "I could use them."  
  
"Bacchus, you know the rules." Hades crossed his arms in front of his chest, annoyed. "This is my Realm and you are Powerless here. These Bacchae already died and are sentenced to Tarturas. You cannot interfere in that."  
  
Bacchus ignored Hades words. Taking his good natured time, he slowly walked a circle around Paul, Marco and Dwayne. They snarled at him, their hair getting wild and their fangs showing, their eyes turning red. Bacchus just laughed at this display, a deep hearty laugh. It amused him they were trying to scare him. "Be calm, my Bacchae, for you have nothing to fear from me. Indeed, I am here to rescue you from this boring, scroll-pushing Uncle of mine. If he would be left to his own ideas, he would put you in the deepest depths of Tarturas, to rot for all time. But I am here to save you."  
  
David focused his eyes on Bacchus. He decided he would have to find out as much as he could about this Bacchus character. "Why would you help us?"  
  
"Why? Because you are my children!" Bacchus replied in a deep voice, a voice like boulders scrapping against each other. "All Bacchae are my children, are they not, Hades?"  
  
"Yes, you are the one responsible for these disgusting creatures!" Hades spat out. His eyes flared up with anger for his nephew. "Do you realize how many innocents your sick cult has condemned to Tarturas, just because you changed them to Bacchae?"  
  
"Oh, but it's you that sends them to Tarturas, not me!" Bacchus pointed out, a long black nail touching Hades' chest just above his heart. "I am the one here trying to save these Bacchae. Let me have them, Hades. It will be four less paperwork for you to fill out for Zeus."  
  
Hades thought of the mountain of paperwork waiting for him. Each time someone died he had to fill out papers. It never ended! Worst, he was several months behind and that darn Zeus was screaming about it. Couldn't he see it was Ares' fault, Ares and all the wars he started? "Oh, very well! You may have these four IF they agree to go with you."  
  
"So, will you come with me, my children?" Bacchus asked, holding out his muscular arms.  
  
The others looked to David.  
  
"What do you want from us?" David asked, suspicious. He knew Bacchus wanted something from them but he had no idea what. And why was he calling them his children? Max had made them vampires, not this Bacchus character. In fact, this guy was some deformed freak! He talked sweet and gentle, but David sensed he could be very dangerous.  
  
"I want you to kill someone for me." Bacchus informed them. "Someone by the name of Hercules."  
  
*** ***  
  
"Give it up, Ares! You'll never win!" Hercules shouted as he leaped into the air. The young man with short blonde hair easily flipped and landed gracefully on his feet. He had clear blue eyes, wore a light tan sleeveless tunic with brown leather pants and mid-calf brown boots. A wide leather belt, studded with silver, circled his waist. Matching gauntlets were on his wrists. A fireball whizzed past, just missing Hercules. "Why are you always trying to kill me? What did I ever do to you?"  
  
"You were born, that's what! It's good enough for me." Ares laughed. Ares, the God of War, loved fighting with his younger half-brother. Ares had thick wavy dark hair, brown eyes and loved wearing black leather. A silver earring, shaped like a tiny sword, glittered from one ear. His arm muscles bulged as he drew back his hand, shaking it near his ear. A silver thimble covered one finger while a blood red ring was on another. Hurling his hand forward as if he were throwing a ball, a fireball appeared and rushed towards Hercules. "I was Father's favorite until you were born!"  
  
"Ha! I never even seen Zeus! Some father he is!" Hercules did a handspring, the fireball missing him by mere inches. Landing on his feet, he shoved the blonde hair out of his eyes. "Why don't you give it a rest, Ares? Go back to Olympus! You know you can't kill me because of Zeus' protection order. If you do, you'll go to Tartarus!"  
  
"Isn't that just grand?" Ares said sarcastically. Oh, he enjoyed playing these games with Hercules, his father's half-mortal brat. But Hercules was right. He couldn't kill Hercules due to the Protection Order. No God could. Woe any God that did and suffered Zeus' wrath! Still, he enjoyed these battles. No one else challenged him the way Hercules could. He had to admit it, the boy had skill and brains. Unfortunately, he had also made a lot of enemies by playing Hero far too many times. Ares wasn't the only God that wanted him dead.  
  
Ares stopped fighting, his eyes seeming to focus on something far away.  
  
Confused, Hercules stared at his older half-brother. Why wasn't Ares trying to kill him? He knew he should take this opportunity to either run away or jump on Ares, but he didn't. First, running away was what a coward did and Hercules was no coward. He certainly wasn't scared of Ares! Second, leaping on Ares while he was obviously doing some God Thing wasn't fair. The young Demigod had strong morals and cheating with unfair fighting was against the rules. So he just stood ready, his legs spread apart for balance as he easily balanced on the balls of his feet.  
  
Ares shook his head, his attention once more on Hercules. "I have to go. Something odd is going on and I intend to find out what. We will continue this later." With that, Ares popped out in a flash of bright light.  
  
Since Ares was gone, Hercules shrugged and turned around. He was supposed to meet Jason and Iolaus at Kora's over a half hour ago. By now they were probably worried where he was. But then knowing them, maybe they were too busy flirting with Kora herself to even notice he wasn't there yet! Thinking of what he would order for supper, Hercules hurried down the dirt trail towards the popular restaurant. 


End file.
